Aku no Musuko
by MI-CHAN66
Summary: DISCONTINUED Will re-write later Izaya is an evil prince, and Psyche is his evil servant. based off the Aku no series by Rin & Len Kagamine. slightly IzayaxPsychexTsugaruxShizuo. kind of.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Durarara! Or the vocalic. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is based off of vocaloids Rin & Len's Aku no series. Consisting of the songs;_

_Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume) video link: .com/watch?v=q46Osg9C4pA_

_Servant of Evil (Aku no Meshitsukai) video link: .com/watch?v=Jo7z60aJqNA&feature=related_

_Message of Regret video link: .com/watch?v=1aeIuOlEHZ0_

_This fan fiction features the Durarara! characters; Orihara Izaya, Psyche, Heiwajima Shizuo, Tsugaru, and other miscellaneous cameos._

_This fic was actually inspired by Izaya Orihara (Limone-sensei's) cover of servant of evil here: .com/watch?v=u7zWmpi8iDw_

_

* * *

_

_**Aku no Musuko**_

Long, long ago, there was a treacherous kingdom, and reigning at the top, was a prince of age 14.

This prince was given all that he asked for. Luxurious furniture, a well groomed horse, money, and for this reason, he became incredibly spoiled, with a calloused heart. He was stunningly beautiful, with pale white skin that fit so perfectly with his ink like black hair. His eyes, red, like a newly bloomed rose. His most loyal servant, had a very similar face. Being born the twin brother of this beautiful prince. The only way to tell the two apart, was their eyes. While the prince' were a magnificent red, the servants were an electric pink.

The prince spent his days separated from his loving brother, as he was chosen to be prince, where as his brother was less fortunate.

As the young prince spent more and more time away from his brother, learning proper etiquette and the ways of the country, their bond began to weaken, until the young prince cared for no one, but himself.

And his name is…

"Izaya-sama!" the maid called down the corridor.

The young prince turned his cold gaze to the maid, crossing his arms, and puffing his chest.

"NO! I refuse to listen to anymore of those old men's senseless babbling!"

"Please wait Izaya-sama! The minister simply wanted to-!"

"NO!"

The young prince shouted, venom lacing his tone. _'What right does that old man have to criticize __**me!'**_ he thought angrily, turning his back to the poor maid.

"I'll be in the garden." he snapped, walking hastily down the hall.

The castle were he lived was big and luxurious, but he never felt at home there. His parents, have long since passed away, and he was raised separately from his brother, by the minister and many of the servants. But he knew, better than anyone, that none of them truly cared about him, or what he wanted. All they wanted was to keep this small, dying, country alive. And if they decided he was unfit to rule, they would throw him aside, to find someone else to do so.

He hated them all.

_Beautiful._

He thought, walking through the rows and rows of multi-colored roses, heading toward the small arch in the middle of the garden, covered in vines. He sat, on the stone bench underneath the roof of the small

He loved the garden.

The colors, the scent, the flowers. This was the only thing that could make him feel at ease outside his stressful castle, well, this and-

"Izaya-sama!" a voice so similar to his called. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were in a meeting with the minister."

Psyche, his twin brother, could always put his mind at ease.

In the castle, it wasn't hard at all to tell Izaya and Psyche apart.

Izaya always wore black, as it best contrasted his paper white skin, and many of his garments were laced with fine, silky fur.

Where as Psyche, although always wearing similar clothing, would adorn himself in white.

Not many of he servants even noticed the fact that the boys had different eyes at all, and no one in kingdom knew of it as well.

Izaya found everyone and everything, annoying and uninteresting, he loved to watch the people of the town.

Loved to watch them squirm as he wrapped them around his finger, bending them to his will.

It thrilled him.

But alas, he was forbidden to do even that. His sheltered life would cause him to lash out at anyone and everyone, for the simplest of reasons.

Psyche, was the only who could calm him.

He loved him.

Psyche, his brother, but he also envied him. Psyche was so free, he could go anywhere he wanted, do anything he wanted, but stayed in the castle by choice.

And for that reason alone, Izaya hated him, and hated himself for loving him all at once.

"Izaya-sama, you should go back inside, it looks like it may rain soon." Psyche said, his usual grin on his face.

Izaya crossed his arms pouting, and turned away from his twin.

"I don't want to! I'd much rather stay out here!"

Psyche giggled, obviously amused with his brothers antics, and sat beside him on the stone bench.

"Very well then, I guess I'll stay out here as well!"

Izaya couldn't help but smile. Psyche was so innocent, always smiling and laughing, which in turn, made Izaya happy.

Psyche was the only one who could make Izaya smile a true, brilliant, smile.

"Psyche-chan, you're so odd." he said chuckling lightly.

"Is that bad Izaya-sama?"

The young prince leaned over, so that his shoulder gently nudged his brothers, and flicked his nose smiling.

"Ouch! Izaya-sama, what was that for?" Psyche said, pouting slightly.

"Lets go back inside Psyche-chan." he said standing from his seat.

"Of course, Izaya-sama."

The two began to walk back toward the medium sized door, leading back to the corridor that Izaya had just come from.

"What would you like for a snack today Izaya-sama?"

Izaya thought about it for a bit, then laced his fingers together with his brothers affectionately and smiled.

"Brioche."

Psyche smiled back at his brother, pulling his hand slightly, hurrying back into the castle before the rain started.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**I know a lot of people don't like the centered writing, but I'm using this style for the story for a couple of reasons. If people really don't like it, then I suppose I could change it, but I'd really rather not. :/ Ok, anyway! I started this story a while back and almost forgot it was on my computer, so I finished up the first chapter and decided to put it up so that I could work on it later. But I'm probably going to try and finish If Dreams Came True first, so if you do like this so far and would like to read more, please keep in mind that updates will probably be happening slowly. Sorry. ****L**

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always helpful! Thank you!**


	2. Saa, hizamazuki nasai

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Durarara! Or the vocaloids. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is based off of vocaloids Rin & Len's Aku no series. Consisting of the songs;_

_Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume) video link:_

_Servant of Evil (Aku no Meshitsukai) video link:_

_Message of Regret video link:_

_This fan fiction features the Durarara! characters; Orihara Izaya, Psyche, Heiwajima Shizuo, Tsugaru, and other miscellaneous cameos._

_This story was actually inspired by Izaya Orihara's (Limone-sensei) cover of Servant of Evil here:_

_

* * *

_

The young prince, was in no sense, kind.

If money became insufficient, he would exploit it from the ignorant towns people.

He raised taxes whenever he saw fit, and as the towns people suffered, all he could do was laugh.

Laugh at their pathetic little lives.

"Good morning Izaya-sama!" Psyche chirped happily.

Izaya sat up from his bed, stretching his arms out above his head as he yawn.

"How are you always so lively when its so early in the morning Psyche-chan?" he asked sleepily.

Psyche smiled.

"Because I know that when I wake up early, I'm the first to be able to greet you Izaya-sama!"

Izaya couldn't help but smile at his twins innocence. Psyche was always able to make him happy.

"What's for breakfast Psyche-chan?"

Psyche giggled lightly, as he replied.

"Whatever you want it to be Izaya-sama!"

Izaya patted the young boy on the head, loving how cute his brother could be.

"Silly Psyche-chan." He said endearingly.

He quickly dressed himself for the day, and left his room, Psyche quietly following behind him.

Many of the servants scattered around him, bowing as he passed. Izaya found this routine exasperatingly boring.

"Izaya-sama, the minister asked me to inform you that he would like to speak with you after breakfast." Psyche said, following behind him.

Izaya sighed.

"Very well then." He said annoyed.

He sat at the rather large table, stretching 20ft from one side of the room to the other, eating his breakfast quietly, as Psyche stood next to him, smiling his usual smile.

"I wish Psyche-chan would join me, instead of just stare." Izaya said taking another bite of food.

Psyche's smile faltered slightly.

"That would be inappropriate of me Izaya-sama." He said sadly.

Izaya stared at his food, suddenly everything on his plate tasting fowl, as he placed his fork down onto the table. He didn't care what was 'inappropriate' or whatever. Was it so wrong to wish for his brother to eat a simple meal with him?

"Izaya-sama…" Psyche said worriedly.

Izaya huffed, his good mood completely ruined.

"Forget it then, Psyche-chan! I'm going to meet the minister, clean this up!" He said storming out of the room.

Psyche watched as his brother left the room.

"I'm sorry…Izaya-sama." he said glumly.

Izaya marched down the hall angrily, thinking over an over again how annoyed he was with Psyche, the servants, the minister, the castle, the towns people, with _everything._

Normally, Izaya would have no problems with bossing the servants around, he liked the power. But Psyche was different. Izaya knew, that Psyche was completely loyal to him and him alone, but he was also his brother, and he wished they could act as just brothers.

Not master and servant.

Izaya opened the large doors of the ministers study, going in and sitting at the small luxurious looking table he often sat at while talking to the older man.

"What do you want Shiki-san?" He said angrily.

He took the cup of hot tea the maid had set down in front of him, and took a drink.

The man stood from his seat and walked to the table Izaya was seated at and took the seat across from the young prince.

"It appears that yesterday a small group of citizens came to the castle gates protesting." He said motioning to the maid to bring more tea.

"And this concerns me how? Don't we have guards at the gates specifically for that reason?" He responded, completely uninterested.

The young maid brought another cup of tea and placed it in front of the older man.

"Indeed we do." he said sipping at his tea.

Izaya huffed angrily.

"Then _why_ am I here?" He spat.

"_You_ are here because the guards brought in the one who _caused_ this little incident, and wanted your orders on how to deal with him."

Izaya sat there for a moment, as a wicked grin came from his pale lips.

'_Ah..'_ the thought happily. _'__**torture**__, how fun~'_

"So?" Shiki asked.

"I think I'll deal with that now."

Shiki stood from the table placing his hand on his chest and bowing slightly.

"Very well then. He's rather young, so please don't _completely_ kill him, Izaya-sama."

Izaya slowly stood from his seat, his innocent looking face contorting into an almost crazed smile.

Even Shiki, who would normally keep up an uninterested and calm demeanor, winced slightly as the young prince walked elegantly from the table to the door.

"_Of course Shiki-san." _He said in a calm, dark voice.

Izaya walked down the cold stone steps of the dungeon, Shiki in front of him, with two guards not to far behind him.

Izaya quite enjoyed their little captive for the past few days, but alas, he must now release him back into the world.

Izaya sighed.

All good things must come to an end he supposed.

Shiki opened the small wood door were the young, blonde haired, boy lay on the floor motionless.

As Izaya walked into the room, the boy lifted his head slightly, looking up at the prince through his sore tired eyes.

His entire body hurt, his nose bleeding, and arm most likely broken.

"If I remember correctly…your name is Kida, right?" Izaya said nonchalantly.

The boy growled, feeling nothing but hatred for the prince in front of him.

"_Tsk, Tsk."_ Izaya said wagging his finger in the air. "We can't have that now can we?" He said menacingly. Causing the boy to shrink back slightly.

"_Now.."_

He said taking a step closer.

"_Bow to me."_

_

* * *

_

**Authors note's:**

**Well, I wasn't planning on working on this so soon, but the chance presented itself so I took it. This is the second chapter of Aku no Musuko! And just in case, that means Son of Evil. Maybe you knew that maybe you didn't, but the first thing my friend said when she read this was "You spelt Musume wrong!" -_- …..so yeah. Musuko = Son. Musume = Daughter. Anyway, thank you for reading chapter 2 of Aku no Musuko! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always helpful! Thank you!**

**By the way, the links aren't working. Will fix that later. Sorry. **


	3. Aoi no kuni wo horoboshi nasai

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Durarara! Or the vocaloids. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is based off of vocaloids Rin & Len's Aku no series. Consisting of the songs;_

_Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume) video link:_

_Servant of Evil (Aku no Meshitsukai) video link:_

_Message of Regret video link:_

_This fan fiction features the Durarara! characters; Orihara Izaya, Psyche, Heiwajima Shizuo, Tsugaru, and other miscellaneous cameos._

_This story was actually inspired by Izaya Orihara's (Limone-sensei) cover of Servant of Evil here:_

* * *

The young prince, was considered a lovely flower, blooming attractively with vivid coloration.

Such a beautiful, evil flower.

He would often look down an the people living in his small town, watching them go about their meaningless lives beneath him. He found them all so…_amusing._

The young prince looked at the people, and saw them as only weeds, providing nutriment for him as they rotted away.

_So amusing._

"I've delivered the boy back to town Izaya-sama." Psyche said rather…emotionlessly.

Izaya didn't like that.

"Something wrong Psyche-chan? Is it about what happened yesterday morning?"

Psyche shook his head vigorously.

"N-Nothings wrong Izaya-sama! Psyche is feeling simply feeling a little tired is all!"

Izaya looked at him for a few moments, then turned his gaze back to the towns people below.

"Whatever."

Psyche loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes the things he did made him feel…empty.

His brother wasn't always this way. He was once, kind, and sweet. He would play silly little games with Psyche all the time. Psyche would often think back to those times, when his brother was so innocent and cute, and wish that those days would return to him.

But nothing lasts forever.

Psyche knew this well.

The young prince, had fallen in love. With a handsome man across the sea. The man was charming really, although, many people feared him. His strength, was legendary. The prince found him captivating.

This man's name was Heiwajima Shizuo.

However there was one, that the young prince knew nothing about. His name, was…

"Tsugaru!" The blonde man called.

He walked out into the garden, calling the other mans name repeatedly. The garden was well kept and flourishing, with all kinds of flowers and plants, the trees growing so tall covered much of the sun from the path way.

In one word, it was beautiful.

Shizuo walked through the lovely garden, admiring the hard work his love put into making it so wonderful. He smiled, as he stopped, gazing at a beautifully blooming blue rose.

"Shizuo?" A calm voice came from the bushes.

A tall blonde man, clad in a navy blue kimono, came walking toward the other holding a beautiful bouquet of roses of all colors. Tsugaru, was the only prince of the country of blue, and he often visited Shizuo's small town in order to see his love, whom he always brought flowers for.

Shizuo smiled endearingly, walking to the other male and ruffling his lightly.

"There you are." He said happily. "I've been looking for you. What are these for?"

He gestured toward the flowers in the others arms.

Tsugaru looked toward him with his delicate blue eyes, a beautiful, serene smile crossing his handsome face.

"They're for you." he said, a pink hue rising from his cheeks.

Shizuo smiled, his face flushing lightly, as he leaned forward and kissed the other on the cheek.

"They're beautiful. Thank you Tsugaru." He said lightly touching one of the roses with his finger tip.

Tsugaru smiled, his heart over flowing with joy at the affectionate gesture. He loved Shizuo, he truly did.

With all his heart.

As they walked back toward their mansion Shizuo held a firm grip on Tsugaru's hand, feeling even more uneasy with every step they took.

Tsugaru took notice of this, his brow furrowing slightly in concern, as Shizuo looked down towards his feet with a saddened face.

"Shizuo…Is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Shizuo glanced at the other, seeing how worried he was, as Shizuo squeezed his hand tighter.

"Tsugaru…" He started. "Do you really have to go back so soon?"

Tsugaru smiled serenely.

"Of course. I can't be gone forever."

Shizuo grunted, clearly unhappy with that answer.

"Why? Is that bad?" Tsugaru asked, slightly nervous.

Shizuo looked up towards the endless blue sky, his features softening lightly, as the blue hue reminded him of Tsugaru's eyes.

"I just have a bad feeling is all."

Tsugaru leaned his head on Shizuo's shoulder. His tranquil smile never leaving his graceful features.

"It'll be alright. I'll be back soon, then you'll see there's nothing to worry about."

Shizuo looked down at him, smiling to show that he understood, the tight feeling in his chest however, wouldn't go away.

Izaya was thrilled, he was going to the neighboring country, to catch a glimpse of his love. As he watched the shore line come into view his heart raced with joy and excitement. Psyche stood close behind him, watching with a smile on his face, at how cute his brother was being. He did not often see his brother so giddy. It made him happy, that his brother was so happy.

As they docked in the harbor Izaya immediately disguised himself an almost pageboy looking outfit, and scurried off into town alone.

He walked through the bustling town, all the people happily going about their day, not noticing the excited prince run freely through the streets.

He stopped, once reaching his destination, and leaned against the cool brick wall of the small bar. Where he would often see Shizuo, walk in and out, of. His heart beat with excitement as he awaited to see the blonde man he so adored.

At last, after over an hour of waiting, he saw the man he loved. And almost instantly, his heart shattered. Into a million pieces.

As the blonde walked among the crowds of people, on his arm, was another. A man Izaya recognized instantly as the prince of the blue country. The young prince fell to his knees, an empty feeling suddenly filling his chest with deep despair. Tears blurring his vision as they began falling freely down his beautiful face.

"Izaya-sama?" Psyche walked towards the trembling prince, crouching down beside him.

"What's wrong Izaya-sama?" he said putting his hand on the others shoulder.

Instantly Izaya smacked his hand away, sobbing quietly, setting his head in his hands.

Psyche frowned, feeling helpless as his brother sobbed.

He helped the prince to his feet, wrapping one arm around his shoulder, and slowly leading him back to their ship, not making a single sound as they walked.

The prince sat at his throne, his empty heart filling with jealousy, as he thought of the blue man. As his heart and mind became obsessed with anger, he refused to eat or even sleep, causing Psyche to worry for his twin brother.

Psyche walked briskly down the hall, smiling, as he carried a try of Izaya's favorite snack.

Brioche.

He thought that he could try and cheer his brother up by eating it together with him.

"Psyche-san." A maid said as he passed.

"Yes?" He said happily.

"Izaya-sama just called for the minister, I don't think it would be wise for you to disturb them."

Psyche felt confused, he wondered what his brother had called the minister for, as he continued to walk to Izaya's room.

He opened the door slightly, stopping when he heard voices. One of them being Izaya's as he spoke emotionlessly to the minister.

"Shiki-san…"He said coldly.

Psyche's heart stopped at his brothers next words.

"_Destroy the country of blue."_

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Shizuo and Tsugaru's first appearance! XD It seems kind of odd that Shizuo is in love with Tsugaru, I never even thought those two could be a couple, but in this case it was necessary. Most of the time people pair up Izaya and Shizuo, same thing with Psyche and Tsugaru, so if I made Shizuo in love with Tsugaru then Izaya could be in love with Shizuo and since Izaya now wants him dead, then Psyche can be in love with Tsugaru. This all makes a lot more sense in my mind. I'm not particularly a fan of ShizuoxTsugaru, but I suppose it can be rather cute. ^^ However I think I'll stick to Shizaya.**

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always helpful!**

**Thank you!**

**By the way, the links aren't working. Will fix that later. Sorry. **


	4. Kono, bureimono!

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Durarara! Or the vocaloids. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is based off of vocaloids Rin & Len's Aku no series. Consisting of the songs;_

_Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume) video link:_

_Servant of Evil (Aku no Meshitsukai) video link:_

_Message of Regret video link:_

_This fan fiction features the Durarara! characters; Orihara Izaya, Psyche, Heiwajima Shizuo, Tsugaru, and other miscellaneous cameos._

_This story was actually inspired by Izaya Orihara's (Limone-sensei) cover of Servant of Evil here:_

* * *

That day, many houses were reduced to ash, and many lives were lost.

Tsugaru looked down at his burning kingdom, his usually still face, contorted into a horrified grimace, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

His people burned, their screams of pain and fear, tearing his heart apart.

He thought of Shizuo, and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me…I-I've lied to you." He said through his sobs, just as a hooded figure emerged from the shadows of the trees.

Tsugaru turned his tear stained face toward the ominous figure behind him, a sad smile spreading across his face.

The figure trembled slightly, stepping forward as the blue man made no move to escape.

He just continued smiling as his tears kept falling.

The figure raised its sword high in the air, as Tsugaru's tears continued to flow, his smile never wavering.

"I forgive you."

He said quietly, as the sword swung downward, and Tsugaru's quiet tears…

came to an abrupt end.

The prince sat quietly on the multiple cushions piled up next to a massive window over looking his town.

The minister walked into the silent room, past Psyche, who was standing in the corner, and whispered a message into the ear of the gleeful prince.

He smiled.

As the citizens of the blue country screamed and begged the soldiers for their lives, their suffering received no sympathy from the young prince.

"Oh, It's time for a snack." he said grinning widely.

Psyche, smiled sadly in the corner, beckoning for the maids to bring a snack for the prince.

The flower that so evilly slaughtered so many, bloomed attractively, with maddening coloration. The young prince's lovely face, was hidden by a malevolent smile.

Although the flower-like prince was beautiful, there were many thorns, he could not be touched. His distorted garden slowly withering…

Shizuo looked out, towards the remains of the town he had visited so often, fighting to hold back his tears.

The slain body of his love, laying a mere few inches away, a puddle of blood cradling the pale skin he so adored.

He fell to his knees, sliding his arm underneath the deceased blondes neck, and the other beneath his legs.

Lifting him slightly, and pulling him close.

He held the limp body close to his chest, his tears now falling freely, he looked into the dull blue eyes that used to shine so brilliantly.

"Please…" he whispered. "please don't go…don't leave me…please…"

He was so angry, confused, and above all, heartbroken.

"Why did this happen.." He sobbed quietly.

"Tsugaru…"

The others mouth was parted slightly, his lips still smooth and so soft looking, as Shizuo leaned forward, lightly kissing his love on his once warm, soft lips.

They were cold.

He kissed again and again, not wanting to ever let this beautiful blonde blue eyed man go, to just keep kissing him ever so softly until the day he died as well.

"You said…everything would be alright…th-that there was nothing…to w-worry about…" He stuttered the sentence into the quiet night.

"You liar…you liar…"

His heart beat sadly, mourning the lose of the only one he ever loved, not noticing the boy that had come up from behind him. Watching silently as the scene unfolded before him.

"Do you want to avenge him?" The boy asked dispassionately.

Shizuo remained silent for a few moments, slowly closing the eyes he loved so much, hoisting the body completely off the ground as he turned to the other.

"Yes." He said lowly.

"Then I'll tell you who's responsible for this, but in return, you must help me as well."

Shizuo took a wary step back.

"Help? With what?"

The boy smirked, his brown eyes glimmering with a malicious brilliance, that made the other blonde cringe slightly.

"To kill the one who did this to you, of course."

The evil prince, needed to be brought down, and as the people finally stood up he saw the one who led the crowd. A swordsman in red armor, of which the prince recognized immediately.

That annoying little peasant boy. Not tortured enough he supposed.

"_Tch._" the prince scoffed.

The anger of the people had finally come out full force, holding no fear in attacking the castle.

The army, tired from the war with blue country, put up little to no fight as the horde of enraged citizens invaded the castle.

The castle became surrounded, as all the servants and maids escaped, Izaya stood his ground. Everyone had left him, everyone had _betrayed_ him.

'_Disgusting'_

He thought coldly.

He sat peacefully as he watched his lovely little humans turn against him.

The chamber doors burst open, as two figures stepped inside.

Izaya glanced from one trespasser to other, then back out the window, staying silent.

"Well, your _highness_, there's no escape." The young swordsman said, his voice filled with hatred.

Izaya stood, turning his lithe figure towards the two, glaring angrily at the intruders.

Shizuo, raised his sword, effectively earning the attention of the young prince. He pressed the tip of the sword against the princes neck, using all his will power not to kill him then and there.

The prince's otherwise calm expression turned to one of anger and distaste. Looking the blonde man in the eyes.

"_You despicable man."_

He uttered darkly.

The prince, whose likeness was that of a flower, had bloomed attractively with a saddening coloration.

His once calming paradise, is now brittle, and fleetly collapsing.

* * *

**Authors note's: **

**I actually feel really sad about killing Tsugaru. ****L Anyway, I hope you liked chapter 4 of Aku no Musuko. ^^ I'm actually really enjoying writing it. I don't have much to say this time so I'll end this quickly.**

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always helpful!**

**Thank you!**

**By the way, the links aren't working. Will fix that later. Sorry. **


	5. Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Durarara! Or the vocaloids. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is based off of vocaloids Rin & Len's Aku no series. Consisting of the songs;_

_Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume) video link:_

_Servant of Evil (Aku no Meshitsukai) video link:_

_Message of Regret video link:_

_This fan fiction features the Durarara! characters; Orihara Izaya, Psyche, Heiwajima Shizuo, Tsugaru, and other miscellaneous cameos._

_This story was actually inspired by Izaya Orihara's (Limone-sensei) cover of Servant of Evil here:_

* * *

Long long ago, there was a treacherous kingdom, and reigning at the top, had been a prince of age 14.

The young, evil prince, was sentenced to execution, with no chance of release.

Izaya sat in his cold prison cell. Staring at the wall as he listened intently for the sound of church bells. His clothes tattered and torn.

As he heard their faint ringing in the distance, the cell door was opened, and a tall blond man strode into the room. His sword hanging limply at his side as he glared at the young prince.

"Your time is almost up." He said menacingly.

The young prince showed no signs of resentment or anger. He simply sat on his cold bed and stared.

The immense anger welling up in Shizuo's chest, threatened to burst, as the prince remained silent.

"Do you have nothing to say!" He shouted angrily.

The boy looked up at the seething man, his hand wrapping itself around the hem of his blade as he stared directly into the soft eyes of the prince.

"Why…why did you kill him?" He asked quietly. "He…hadn't done anything…to deserve you're cruelty. Tell me why…"

Izaya remained silent, as the angered man threatened his already endangered life.

"Tsugaru…" The blonde man continued. "Was kind. He brought happiness to his people, and would very rarely get angry. He loved flowers…the flowers he'd bring me were always so beautiful. He was always smiling…"

Shizuo clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. Staring into the young cold eyes of the prince.

"TELL ME WHY!" He screamed.

The prince merely sighed, closing his tired eyes as the guards came rushing in. It was time.

3:00 p.m.

That was the time set for the execution.

Finally that time arrived, the bell announcing the end rang loud, as the young prince climbed the steps to the end of his life.

As the citizens stood by, watching, the prince wouldn't even bat an eye at them. He looked through the crowd, seeing all his former servants staring back at him with such cold, cold eyes.

He felt disgusted.

Shizuo stood in front, his eyes showing nothing but hatred for the boy in front of him. Kida, the young red swordsman, stood next to him. His smirk mocking and somewhat maniacal. Finally receiving the revenge he wanted.

As the executioner ordered the young prince down on his knees, he glanced through the crowd one last time. Seeing a hooded figure stare back at him, he smiled ready for the last words he would ever get say, as the guillotine's blade was cranked up as high as it could go until-

"_Oh, it's time for a snack."_

-the blade was released.

The towns people cheered loudly as Shizuo glanced behind him, seeing the prince's young servant. His twin brother. He felt pained slightly, feeling almost sorry for him, having to see the execution of his brother. Shizuo wasn't quite sure what he should feel for the boy, however _he_ wasn't the one who killed Tsugaru, so it wasn't right for him to hate the other. He walked slowly towards the silent being as he smiled sadly, completely intent on comforting the younger boy.

An evil flower had been scattered attractively, with such vivid coloration. As the people think about the young prince, they talk of him this way-

"Ah, he truly was the son of evil."

_Aku no Musuko_

_-End_

**Author's note's:**

**This one was a lot short than the other 4, but really there wasn't much else I could add. But at least now I can start working on Aku no Meshitsukai (Psyche's side). I'm going to feel really bad about doing it though. **

**By the way, the links aren't working. Will fix that later. Sorry. **


End file.
